rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hǎiyáng Castellan
History The assassin/mercenary for hire known Hǎiyáng Castellan was once a small boy with a loving family, who just happened to live in an area with a higher concentration of Grimm than others. His life was perfect, and he never suspected anything bad would, or could ever happen. When he was ten, everything changed. All he saw was fire. His house instantly erupted into flame, firebombed by an unseen assailant. Being outside at the time Hǎiyáng was the only surviving member of his family. If you could call it surviving. The intense heat of the explosion seared off his entire right arm, and both his hands. His legs were severely burned and his lungs were damaged by inhaling smoke. As he lay in the ashes, he saw a figure clad in black walking away. When he recovered, he discovered he was in some sort of high-tech hospital room, and remarkably, his body had been healed. Not only that, he felt invigorated. Stronger. Faster. Better. He was about to get up and move around when a woman with exquisite black hair and bright burning eyes walked up to him. Introducing herself as Cinder, she revealed that she was the one who had healed him, utilizing dust to it’s fullest extent, and also offered him a deal. If he went with her and became her most loyal servant, doing whatever she asked without a second thought, and becoming a ruthless assassin in the process, she would tell him the details of his family’s death. It was an offer he couldn’t refuse. So he went. He became her apprentice, mastering multiple fighting styles, and learning how to use a special weapon Cinder had forged just for him. At first, it looked like a small rectangular piece of metal, but on closer inspection, it morphed into a boomerang, and then a hilt of a beam sabre, which could emit a laser blade, powered by a turquoise dust crystal. It was known as Paramount Flame. Hǎiyáng had not kept count of how many huntsman he had killed, or the number of dust crystals he had stolen for Cinder. All he knew is that he wanted to find out the truth behind his family’s death, and avenge them. Years passed, and finally a decade. He was a man of twenty, a merciless, brutal and efficient killer. Ash finally decided to reveal to him who had killed his family. And the truth was more than enough to warp Hǎiyáng's world forever. It was herself. How could he not have seen it? She had the characteristic flame powers. And most importantly of all, she had not aged a minute since the day they first met. Hǎiyáng realized too late that she had been using the dust that he had stolen to slow her aging process. With a flick of her wrist, she removed the dust that had kept his body intact for so long, leaving him once again in an extremely weakened state. Finally, she revealed that she had replaced him with two other assassins, Emerald and Mercury. Hǎiyáng would have died then and there, had he not had the help of the Good professor Aquaberry. Using his vast mechanical prowess, he repaired his injuries using a combination of reliable clockwork techniques, and advanced dust technology. Hǎiyáng vowed to have his vengeance on Cinder, and accepted Aquaberry's offer for training. Although he only spent a month with him, Aquaberry had taught him to use something Ash had never taught him: his semblance, targeting. With it, he can target the weak points of any life form, then use it to figure out the best way to defeat in an opponent, making this incredibly useful against the Grimm. Hǎiyáng left Aquaberry on good terms, promising to keep his school safe in return for his services. He’s still waiting to this day. Appearance Edit Overall Look at his profile. But if you're lazy, he is fairly athletic, and has oddly colored hair and eyes, being dark violet and bright turquoise respectively. He looks like an average 20 year old in general, if not slightly more athletic. Something odd about him is his hair always seems to fly back, as though blown by an invisible wind. Default Hǎiyáng wears a black jumpsuit with silver Grimm markings and bandages on his hands to hide the fact they are mechanical. He also sometimes wears a black cloak to obscure his face. His emblem, a blue DNA strand, is stitched on the back of his jumpsuit. His weapon of choice, Paramount Flame is always by his side. Pajamas Hǎiyáng wears a turquoise ''gi ''uniform for pajamas. Unsurprisingly, he keeps Paramount Flame with him even when he's sleeping. Weapons and Skills Weapons Paramount Flame Hǎiyáng's main weapon is Paramount Flame. It takes its form as a small piece of metal that he keeps on his utility belt, but with a flick of his wrist it can transform into a boomerang. Hǎiyáng is the only person who can use it, as it has isometric controls, and will not change forms if it scans the wrong fingerprint. The boomerang has a targeting system, and can hover, which combined with Hǎiyáng's ability to target weak points, makes him an incredibly dangerous opponent. Paramount Flame is not only a boomerang but also a photon sword. The boomerang can flatten out into a hilt, which Hǎiyáng then ignites using a small black switch. The blade can extend between 2 feet to 5 feet, and Hǎiyáng is a master at swordplay. The blade can be shorted out if exposed to rhodium ore, which is commonly found in cheap jewelry. It is powered by a raw piece of turquoise dust crystal. Gunblade Hǎiyáng also uses a seemingly normal handgun that fires white (impact) dust cartridges. The gun can also open up and become a dagger, which he can use in perfect sync with Paramount Flame in both forms, utilizing a Katana and Wakizashi style. Skills and Abilities Hǎiyáng is a master combatant and martial artist, and can finish fights exceedingly quickly. His boomerang makes quick work of opponents. He is able to collect data about his opponents in his mind, and always prepares for a battle by watching them beforehand. Hǎiyáng is a master of swordplay, specifically kendo, as well as projectile fighting. Hǎiyáng dislikes fighting directly if he has to, preferring to understand his opponent's strengths and weaknesses before going in for the kill. However, he is unable to recover quickly from direct hits, and if faced with someone with incredible stamina, he will again be put at a disadvantage. Another exploitable weakness is his lack of protection against unpredictable attacks, which if used against him, can turn the odds in his opponent's favor. Much of his melee combat is exceedingly dangerous, and some of it even forbidden. He has observed the fighting styles of various Grimm, and bases his attacks on many of them, even yelling out the name of the beast he is imitating before striking, which can lead to his downfall. This fighting style is known as Grimm Chance. Although Grimm Chance can be one of the most brutally effective styles, it can sometimes lead him wide open to attacks. Semblance: Targeting Hǎiyáng's semblance is targeting, which sounds minor, but has actually contributed to many of his victories. His semblance gives him the ability to target an opponents weak points, allowing him to defeat not only humans, but also Grimm. Weak points can be defined as pressure points, exploitable emotions, or simply a race's most vulnerable places, be them physical, mental, or emotional. This has limits however, as not everybody has emotional flaws, and he has to get up close to hit pressure points, usually in someone's attack range. Weaknesses * Pathological fear of fire. * Obsession with completing his missions. * Unpredictable moves or haphazard attacks. Personality Hǎiyáng tends to be a cold and distant person. He lacks trust, and is always afraid of being betrayed. Hǎiyáng has a pathological fear of fire, just the sight of it causing him to go into shock. Despite his intimidating figure, Hǎiyáng hates collateral damage, or injustice. He has a very good memory and holds grudges, but really is a kind person at heart, even though it is hard for most people to see his true colors. To people he knows very well, he can warm to them and become an extremely great person. Trivia * Hǎiyáng has an obsession with macarons, a delicious kind of French Dessert. * In Chinese, his name means Ocean. The ocean is turquoise, hence his color. A * Hǎiyáng has an odd habit of overestimating his opponents. * Hǎiyáng originally disliked being part mechanical, but quickly realized it's perks. * Hǎiyáng hates discrimination against Faunus, and tries to prevent it if he can. * The bandages that he constantly wears on his hands are meant to symbolize redemption, while also hiding the fact that his hands are mechanical. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters